


House Training

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Digimon OTP Week 2017 [6]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: This is simultaneously the worst and best secret Yamato ever revealed to Taichi.





	House Training

“….you’re kidding me, right?”

“Yes. It’s all an elaborate practical joke.”

  
  


One thing you can’t take away from Yamato: for how easily irritated he is, he has a knack for delivering the weirdest news completely straight faced. Or, you know, talk about a padded cage the size of Taichi’s bedroom like it’s a cozy love nest. Taichi may be willing to brave a lot of things, up to and including the intricate dangers of politics, but he hasn’t managed to look like it’s all old news to him yet.

  
  


“But I’ve been sleeping at your place for ages!” Taichi protests, and doesn’t miss the way Yamato’s eyebrows climb up his face.

  
  


So what if Taichi’s asking stupid questions and pointing at riddles with obvious answers? He’s just learned his best friend of almost six years is a werewolf! He’s entitled! Right? Right. He’ll take the right. Probably.

  
  


Ugh, fighting giant digital monsters hellbent on world domination is so much less complicated!

  
  


“I can’t believe you waited so long to tell me!”

“We kind of had other things to think about, you know!”

  
  


Yamato gestures at his Digivice when Taichi frowns in confusion and, well. it’s not like there aren’t things Taichi forgot to tell Yamato in the past five-and-a-half years, like how much of a _Versailles no Bara_ fan he is, or how he still wishes he could get his old comfort toy back from Hikari sometimes; never mind that he gave it to her when she was born and would do it again if offered the choice.

None of the secrets he kept, intentionally or otherwise, are quite that big, though.

  
  


“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“I’m telling you now, you thick skull!”

  
  


It’s better than nothing. Taichi’s still a little disappointed and very intent on not letting Yamato live that down anytime soon, but hey. At least now he knows.

What’s best: judging from the slightly constipated pinkness of Yamato’s face, he passed whatever test that was with flying colors.

  
  


“Wait, does that mean Takeru’s a werewolf, too?”

“We all are. Takeru’s kind of planning on having this conversation with Hikari tomorrow, hence why you’re staying with here tonight.”

  
  


Taichi opens his mouth to protest the scheme but, honestly, he can’t really blame his friend here. he’s kind of itching to text Hikari with a not-so-subtle ‘so imagine your best friend told you he was a werewolf, what would you do?’ already so he can hardly say the whole thing is unjustified.

  
  


“Alright,” he says, trying to sound less despondent than he feels, “that’s fair. Can I ask—what made you guys decide to tell us now?”

“We got tired of lying.”

  
  


There’s a lot of things hidden in Yamato’ sentence. Weariness, yes, secrecy grating at him until he couldn’t bear it anymore, the strain of a relationship based in only half of him, a lifetime of having to split himself between two worlds. There are a thousand things hidden in that sentence, things that would take too much time, too many words and too many tears to explain right now.

Complex things. Heavy things.

  
  


None of which explains the embarrassed flush over Yamato’s cheeks, not when you know how painfully honest he is once he decides to share.

  
  


“Come on”, Taichi says, unable to restrain a gleeful grin because this is clearly going to be a treat to hear, “out with it.”

  
  


Yamato mumbles something that Taichi doesn’t catch, but it makes him grin harder anyway.

  
  


“You gotta speak louder man, I didn’t hear you.”

“I said,” Yamato replies with a murderous glare that threatens bodily harm should Taichi even try to tell anyone else about this, “Takeru and I need to be house-trained, and we’re gonna need help to get us used to human presence.”

  
  


Somehow, Taichi’s dubious sense of humor must have processed that faster than he did, because he’s laughing before he fully realizes what that kind of endeavor is going to imply. He’s gonna house-train his best friend. Holy cow.

Blackmail. Material. For. Life.

  
  


“Do I—” the sentence wheezes away from him in a rush, and he has to cough before he can finish: “Do I get to spray you if you gnaw on my shoes?”

  
  


Yamato hits him in the guts.

  
  


He’s honestly laughing too hard to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews make me want to keep writing :3


End file.
